


selca days and coffee dates

by loonars



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonars/pseuds/loonars
Summary: Kim Jiwoo joined a selca day contest for the girl group YXY, thinking that it would help her get VIP tickets for their first concert. Little did she know that it would actually lead her to the main vocalist's heart.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a one shot but i guess one chapter isn't enough?? i might upload the second chapter within the week because quarantine's giving me a LOT of time. i hope you enjoy reading and please leave a kudos and a comment!

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Heejin was lazily preparing her breakfast for the day: orange juice and peanut butter toast. She had a lot of school work to do--her research paper for Ethics, her Algebra homework, and her Literature essay--and it seemed like it will continue to pile up until the semester ends. She was not particularly bright, but she was diligent in finishing her homeworks on time.

Speaking of homework, Jiwoo hadn't been answering her e-mails and KaTalk messages since last night.

 _Is she still alive?_ Heejin thought to herself as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. She knew Jiwoo perfectly well; she was the type to always check her phone, she was practically glued to her phone. In case Jiwoo died, she would also be buried along with her phone.

But oddly enough, she hadn't been online since last night.

Heejin sighed. Jiwoo was her assigned Chem lab partner for the following week, and Jiwoo was supposed to write the post-evaluation essay for the experiment they did last Thursday.

_Dang. I'll be dead if she doesn't finish that essay until tomorrow._

As Heejin pondered about the bleak future that she had in the hands of her Chem lab partner, her phone rang. She immediately took the phone from the table and saw that it was Jiwoo calling. Heejin could not help but sigh in relief. _She's still alive! I'm still gonna pass Chem!_

Heejin wiped the excess peanut butter stains from her hand before answering the phone.

"Hello, Jiwoo?"

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa--!"_

Heejin immediately pulled the phone away from her ear. Jiwoo's piercing screams could still be heard from the other line, which worried Heejin because she had not heard her friend scream like that before. A few more seconds passed and the screams stopped, it was Heejin's cue that it was safe to place her phone beside her ear again.

"A-Are you okay?" Heejin inquired, clearly worried for Jiwoo and her throat.

 _"Okay?! I am more than okay!"_ Jiwoo exclaimed, _"Heejin! Heejin! Heejin! I just--Heejin!"_

"Yes, I know it's my name," Heejin rolled her eyes, "What happened?"

_"Holy crap, Heejin! I won!"_

"You won?"

 _"Yes, I won!"_ Heejin could imagine Jiwoo's cheery smile from the other end. She could imagine Jiwoo clenching her fist, jumping up and down on top of her bed, and was probably punching a bunch of pillows because of her excitement.

"Wow, congrats. You won what?" Heejin didn't want to seem too excited; she was letting Jiwoo get the excitement spotlight for now.

_"I won in YXY's selca contest! I am so happy! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I just--*wheeze*"_

Jiwoo started wheezing heavily. Heejin's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! Jiwoo? Are you okay?"

 _"I'm--*wheeze*--fine!"_ Jiwoo answered gleefully as if she did not just almost die on the other end of the line, _"Wait, I'll just get my inhaler."_

Heejin patiently waited for Jiwoo. She pursed her lips as she listened to drawers banging and cabinets opening on the other end of the line. Of all the happy people alive, Jiwoo was the most fragile. Having asthma and being too overly giddy about things are two traits that should not be found in one person, unfortunately, Jiwoo had both.

 _"I'm back!"_ Jiwoo exclaimed, _"I found my inhaler!"_

"Okay, that's good," Heejin sighed, "Now please repeat what you just said, but **calmly**."

_"Oh, right! Heejin I wo-"_

"I said calmly."

 _"Oh,"_ Jiwoo halted, cleared her throat, and resumed, _"Heejin, I won tickets to YXY's first concert... I am calm!"_

"That's awesome!" Heejin smiled, "How did you win?"

_"I joined their selca contest! It's where fans post selcas on Tweeter, tag YXY's account, and they will randomly choose the entries! I won! I'm getting VIP tickets for two! Would you like to go with me?"_

Heejin sighed. She appreciated the thought, but she wasn't even a fan, "Aww, that's nice of you. But you know I'm not much of a fan."

_"You will like them! I promise! They are all very talented! There's Olivia, there's Yves, and there's my bias, Gowon! They debuted last year under Eclipse Entertainment! Their debut song was "Moon" and their debut album is called "1/3"! Even their b-sides are good"_

"Jiwoo, you didn't have to read their whole Wikipedia page for me," Heejin chuckled, "I'm just not into idol groups. You know my taste."

_"But-"_

"I'm sorry," Heejin sighed, but heavier than the previous one, "I don't want to ruin the experience for you."

_"Hmm... it's okay. Thank you for being honest with me, though."_

"Are we still friends?"

 _"Of course!"_ Jiwoo beamed, her energetic voice clearly heard through the phone, _"By the way, I'll send the essay later tonight. I'm scheduled to get the ticket tomorrow from Eclipse Entertainment's office, so I won't be around tomorrow."_

"Sure, go ahead. Enjoy the concert!" Heejin responded. She somehow felt bad turning down her friend's invitation, plus Jiwoo was also very enthusiastic about inviting her to the event, but at the same time, she didn't want to ruin Jiwoo's experience just because she wasn't a fan of YXY.

 _"I'll write the essay now. Bye, Heejin!"_ Jiwoo spoke before ending her call.

-

Jiwoo sighed heavily. She was initially excited to invite Heejin to the concert since it had been her long-time dream of bringing a friend to a concert. She was also planning to recruit Heejin for the YXY fanbase, but she had to accept that her plans were futile. Oh well, she could still ask either Hyunjin or Jinsol... or if all else failed, she would ask her younger brother's classmate, Yeojin, instead.

Jiwoo plopped herself on her bed and reached for her laptop. It was about damn time she wrote that Chem essay, and she had to finish it within the day. _Tomorrow's going to be a big day,_ she thought to herself, _I'm not letting piled up school work ruin it for me._

She immediately opened the word editor, but her taskbar showed one unread e-mail. Jiwoo's eyes lit up as she opened her inbox. The webpage was still loading but she already knew that it was from Eclipse Entertainment, and she was right.

> _From : Marketing Team, Eclipse Entertainment <marketing@eclipseent.kr>_
> 
> _To : Kim Jiwoo <jkim_9@zmail.com>_
> 
> _Subject : YXY Selca Contest Winner_
> 
> _Message :_
> 
> _Greetings, Ms. Kim! Congratulations for winning YXY's Selca Contest held last April 11. Your selca was randomly chosen by an electronic entry generator out of 1,092 entries we received._
> 
> _You are receiving this e-mail to remind you that you will receive a personal meet-and-greet day with our main vocalist Yves tomorrow, April 14, at Snail's House Coffee Shop, located at the upper ground floor of Gyeong-dok Global Shopping Center. You are not required to bring anything in particular. Just be in your best attire and arrive at exactly 9:00AM. The expenses will be shouldered by Eclipse Entertainment and by Mr. Choi Jaesook, the proprietor of Snail's House Coffee Shop himself._
> 
> _We look forward to see you tomorrow. Thank you for your enthusiastic support of YXY!_
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Yuk Soohyun (Asst. Marketing Director)_

"Huh?" Jiwoo was fazed and confused.

"Wh-what meet-and-greet?"

The letters in the e-mail slowly became blurry. The words floated and none of them seemed to register inside her brain. Meet-and-greet? Coffee shop? With Yves?

"Wh-where are the tickets?" Jiwoo immediately opened YXY's official account to look for the contest mechanics posted in their Tweeter account. She was sure that VIP tickets were the prize. Why were they suddenly telling her she won a meet-and-greet out of nowhere?

The image slowly loaded in YXY's account, and she was greatly horrified by what she saw.

> _YXY Selca Contest:_
> 
> _Tag us with your best selca day entries and you could win an exclusive meet-and-greet with one of our members!_
> 
> _Also, please stay tuned to out Q-TV Live Broadcast on Wednesday to know how you can score VIP tickets to our first solo concert next month!_

Jiwoo's eyes widened. The selca day contest wasn't for the tickets. There was going to be separate mechanics for the contest for the VIP tickets.

She misread and misunderstood the whole thing.

"Oh," was the only thing she could utter after realizing her mistake. Heck, she didn't even intend to go out with one of the members. She just wanted a darned ticket.

Now, she had to attend that meet-and-greet event with Yves, YXY's main vocalist and face of the group.

"...she's not even my bias," Jiwoo muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The vintage facade of Snail's House Coffee Shop stood out from the rest of the modern-looking establishments beside it. The white wooden door was open, yet a small sign was taped on it: an A4-sized light blue cardboard with the word _Reserved for Today_ printed in black ink in a Monotype Corsiva font. Jiwoo gulped. She knew that the whole place was closed because of a meet-and-greet she _mistakenly_ won. She was dismayed, obviously, because the only reason she joined the selca day contest was because of the VIP concert tickets. Apparently, she read the whole announcement wrong. Now she was feeling bad because there could be other YXY fans who would have loved to join Yves for coffee.

Every step she took to enter the coffee shop felt heavy. Jiwoo could still remember how Eclipse Entertainment's e-mail reminded her to be "in her best attire", yet there she was, wearing a pink oversized We Bare Bears shirt tucked in her everyday denim jeans, and her worn-out purple sneakers to complete the look. Seemed shabby, but she had no intention to dress up for an event she didn't intend to sign up for, anyway.

As she entered the coffee shop, the scent of freshly brewed coffee beans welcomed her. She wasn't a fan of coffee, but she sure did enjoy the smell. The vintage theme was still evident; wooden counter to her left with a glass shelf displaying different pastries and cakes, aesthetic framed pictures of 80's sceneries hanging on the light brown wallpapered walls, black wooden tables and black chairs that had white cushions on it--everything seemed like she was in a movie. 

"Hi there!" a woman greeted her which interrupted her observation of the place, "You must be Jiwoo!"

"Um, yes," Jiwoo nodded hesitantly. It was slowly sinking into her that she was going to meet one of her favorite girl group's members. The woman in front her wore a really nice floral dress and white sneakers. She was holding a clipboard in her right hand while her phone occupied her left. _She's probably from the agency,_ Jiwoo thought to herself. But she also thought that the woman was pretty enough to debut in a girl group of her own, or become an actress.

"I'm Haseul," the woman held her hand for Jiwoo to shake, "I'm YXY's manager."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you!" Jiwoo's eyes widened. Right in front of her was one of the people behind YXY's success, the pillar of undying support and guidance. Jiwoo was quite stoked to see that YXY had a very young manager, "I'm so sorry I was spacing out earlier. I thought you were just one of the agency's staff members."

Haseul giggled, "It's okay. I get that a lot. People say I look too young to become a manager," she jokingly rolled her eyes, "You know what, one time I almost got kicked out of Inkigayo because the show's floor director thought I was a sasaeng who sneaked into YXY's dressing room. Good thing I had my staff ID with me."

Jiwoo laughed. Haseul was nice and approachable, "Anyway, Yves is still in the restroom doing her makeup. You know how it is for female idols," Haseul snickered. She held Jiwoo's hand and led her to the table where Jiwoo and Yves were going to sit, "You stay here and rest because I know you're tired from the travel and all," Haseul flailed her hands to emphasize her point, "The coffee shop staff is going to bring the food later. Do you need anything else?"

Jiwoo shook her head. Haseul was already accomodating and made her feel at ease. She didn't want to impose herself on the sweet manager anymore. Haseul smiled back and left.

"Well, here it goes," Jiwoo sighed. Yves was still in the restroom. She still had a few more minutes to herself.

Jiwoo looked around and saw that it would be impossible for her and Yves to be left alone. All the coffee shop's staff were just inside the kitchen preparing their food. Eclipse Entertainment's staff were just scattered inside the coffee shop: there were four photographers seated beside their table, Haseul was standing near the counter talking to YXY's stylist, and there were three muscular men standing in front of the coffee shop's door, guarding and making sure that nobody will interrupt their event. Jiwoo pursed her lips. It would be quite uncomfortable to talk to Yves familiarly especially with all the staff members around. She knew that the event was meant for promotion. YXY had just ended their first comeback after debut. Their chart performance was strong, all their fansign events were booked, and their official fanclub in Korea already had 4,562 members. If they were to add the international fans, YXY would have more than 10,000 fans. YXY was off to a good start, and Eclipse Entertainment had to be consistent, so they started different online competitions for the fans. Jiwoo was sure that her pictures with Yves after the event would immediately be the top headlines in the coming weeks, besides, YXY is promoted as the friendly girls-next-door whom the fans can relate to.

 _Ah, my feet feels itchy,_ Jiwoo thought to herself. She immediately looked down to check her sneakers, fighting the urge to remove it and scratch her toes. Her feet always itched whenever she was extremely nervous. Jiwoo was indeed nervous, not only because she was not prepared for it, but also because she didn't want to seem disinterested in front of Yves. Yes, Yves might not be her favorite member, but she was someone Jiwoo respected as a very talented person.

Jiwoo turned to look at the restroom's door, which was just beside the counter. It seemed like Yves would take a bit longer inside.

 _How am I going to scratch my feet?_ Jiwoo pondered as she examined the table in front of her. The only items there were a small box of tissues, a candle holder with an unlit candlestick, two orange glasses, and an orange pitcher filled with cold water. There was nothing there that she could use to ease her feet.

Jiwoo let out a long disappointed sigh. If only her bias, Gowon, was the one involved in that meet-and-greet, she would've been happier even if she didn't get the VIP ticket.

She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard someone move the chair in front of her. Jiwoo immediately looked up and saw Yves standing in front of her, about to take her seat. Jiwoo's eyes widened; Yves looked more beautiful in person, and she could understand why she had a lot of fanboys--she was the epitome of beauty.

"Hi!" Yves greeted as she took her seat and adjusted herself comfortably, "Did I take too long?"

Jiwoo shook her head, "N-No! Not at all! It's okay!"

Yves giggled at the sight of a flustered Jiwoo. It was her first time having an individual meet-and-greet, and she was quite glad that a cute girl won the contest. Haseul hurriedly went to their table and ordered the staff around them to ready themselves. The photographers propped the cameras around the two.

"So, are we ready to start?" Haseul clasped her hands in front of her, "So just a reminder, we have 4 hours for this event," she then turned to look at Jiwoo, "As our winner, you won the opportunity to spend your Sunday with Yves, so please feel comfortable conversing with her and enjoy the food, we paid for it. However," Haseul's energetic tone became deeper, as if she was stating a warning rather than a reminder, "Please refrain from asking personal questions, such as Yves' phone number, her home address, or any other personal information about the other members. You're also not allowed to take pictures using your phone, which is why we have the agency's photographers to do it for you."

Jiwoo nodded, "I understand," she spoke timidly.

"And you," Haseul turned to look at her artist, "No funny business."

"Of course," Yves smiled. Jiwoo was observing: Haseul was friendly but she seemed strict when it comes to YXY, and Yves looked like she had been doing stuff in the past to make Haseul suspicious of her.

"I'll call the waiter to serve you your meal," Haseul spoke before walking away, leaving Jiwoo and Yves silent on their tables with expensive DSLR cameras surrounding them.

Yves took one of the orange glasses and drank. Jiwoo was just staring at her, wondering how she was supposed to talk to an idol she didn't even want to meet personally in the first place. There she was, wearing the shabbiest outfit she could find in her closet because she was in a hurry to catch the first train to the city, while Yves looked glamorous in her black leather jacket, red tank top, black pleated skirt, and black sneakers. Jiwoo had to admit, despite being a YXY fan, among the members, she found Yves the most intimidating. She seemed too pretty to talk to ordinary people like her. Jiwoo liked Olivia and Gowon more, mainly because the two were more relatable to their fans and have the friendly girl-next-door image.

Meanwhile, Yves just seemed too elegant for her taste.

"Are you a fast runner?" Yves asked as she placed the glass on the table.

"Huh?"

"Can you run fast?" Yves moved closer and rested her elbows on the table. Her eyes were beautiful, Jiwoo thought to herself. Yves was looking straight into her which made her feel uneasy.

"I-I guess so," Jiwoo muttered, "I won the 500-meter race in our school last year."

"Good," Yves smiled, before grabbing Jiwoo's hand and pulling her up.

"Let's go!" Yves exclaimed as she ran outside, swiftly dodging the security guards at the front door. Jiwoo was surprised; she had no idea what just happened but the next thing she knew, she was already being dragged by Yves while they were being chased by the security guards.

"Yves! Come back here!" Jiwoo could hear Haseul shouting behind them, along with the guards yelling, "Stop!"

"Wh-where are we going?!" Jiwoo asked as she ran behind Yves, who was still holding her hand.

"I don't know!" Yves laughed, "Let's just keep running until we lose them!"

Jiwoo was clearly confused and surprised, oh, and nervous too, because she knew she would be in trouble as well. But Yves was enjoying it, and she just allowed herself to get carried by the moment.

"Okay," was the only thing Jiwoo could respond.


End file.
